


A Great Miracle

by Gleennui



Category: Glee
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Hanukkah, M/M, S'vivon | Dreidel, Tumblr: fuckurtadvent, gelt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8965543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleennui/pseuds/Gleennui
Summary: Puck and Finn's annual dreidel game has more than just the good gelt at stake this year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Fuckurt Advent: Day 22

“Dude, really? Every year.”

Puck shrugs and shoots Finn a grin. He knows there’s chocolate all over his front teeth. “Hey, Nana brought the good kind this year. What was I supposed to do?” 

“Not eat the gelt before I got here. Shove over.” 

_ “Dude, really? Every year.” _ Puck mocks, but he does shove over so Finn can sit next to him with his back against Puck’s bed. 

“That’s ‘cause it’s the best place in the room.” Finn nudges Puck’s leg with his knee. Puck fiddles with his pile of gelt. “Access to all the chocolate this way.” 

Puck clears his throat. He suddenly wants to move. “Yeah, well, Nana said to tell you once this is gone, she’s ‘not getting you any more, Finn Hudson.’ Except I think she totally would.” He reaches behind him and pulls the entire bag out from under his bed.

“Yeah, she would!” Finn says. “Nana loves me best.”

Puck sticks out his tongue at Finn. “Nuh uh. What about that year she made me that ‘Nana’s Favorite Grandchild’ embroidery thing?”

“Uh, dude. You  _ bought _ her that kit last year. And besides,” Finn reaches across Puck for the bag and starts divvying up the gelt. “I’m, like, a different category of grandchild. I’m a grandson-in- _ law _ or something.” 

Puck coughs, even though he’s not eating the chocolate anymore. “You’re something,” he says, and he can’t help himself from nudging Finn’s leg back, even though it makes him feel fuzzy at the back of his neck. 

“And  _ now _ I’m the guy who just halved the chocolate. You’re welcome.”

“I’ll remember your great and selfless deeds for the rest of my days.” Puck rolls his eyes, but he’s grinning. “Remember how to play?”

“Duh,” Finn snorts. “But maybe  _ you _ need to hear the rules again so you should probably say them out loud just in case.” 

“Oh should I?” Puck raises an eyebrow, but he’s already unfolding the paper he reads to Finn every year. “ _ Dreidels have four  _ [ _ Hebrew letters _ ](http://www.myjewishlearning.com/culture/2/Languages/Hebrew/Letters_and_Vocabulary.shtml) _ on them, and they stand for the saying, Nes gadol haya po — A great miracle happened there _ ”

Finn sighs, and Puck can feel him go heavier against Puck’s side. “That’s my favorite part!” he says in what Puck thinks Finn probably thinks is a whisper. 

“Yeah, dude. I know.” Puck chuckles. “ _ Every time it’s your turn, spin the dreidel once…” _

 

By the time Puck looks up to see close to an hour has passed, Finn easily has two-thirds of the gelt, and he’s crowing trimphantly as he spins  _ another _ gimel. 

“Uncle, uncle,” Puck groans. “I want  _ some _ chocolate left to eat.”

“Nope!” Finn chirps. “You didn’t say that in sixth grade when you won everything!” 

“But I snuck chocolate home with you in your coat!” Puck points out.

“Yeah, well, maybe I was gonna do that too, or maybe I was gonna take all the chocolates ever so you can’t have any.” 

“ _ Finnnn!” _ Puck knows he’s whining, but he doesn’t care. “Nana would want me to have some.”

“You had some,” Finn says, grinning. “You had some before I walked in. Maybe Nana wants her favorite grandchild-in-law to have the rest.” 

“I hate you,” Puck says, scowling.

“Nope, you don’t.” Finn unwraps a chocolate and pops it in his mouth. “Mmmm. Nope, you love me.” 

Puck freezes. This wasn’t a conversation Puck was  _ ever _ planning on having. Not in ninth grade. Not at graduation. Not ever. He knows what Finn means, really. Of course he does. But now that Finn’s  _ said _ it, Puck can’t seem to make himself answer in any kind of way that wouldn’t give him away. 

At some point, Puck realizes he’s been quiet for way too long, so he picks up the dreidel and spins it.  _ Shin _ . Puck’s still looking down at the dreidel, not really making a move to pick up his gelt, when Finn bumps their shoulders. 

“If you want to go all-in, I won’t say no,” Finn says, laughing, but it’s kind of soft-sounding. Puck squirms. 

“Yeah, uh. Yeah. That’s maybe kind of the problem.” He shrugs, trying to look casual. “I don’t actually hate you.” 

“Duh,” Finn says again. “That’s cause I’m Nana’s favorite.”

Puck rolls his eyes. “Agree to disagree. But no, I, ah. Kind of really the opposite of that.” 

“Yeah, I-- oh. Ohhhh. Yeah? Awesome.” 

Puck finally looks over at Finn at that. Finn’s cheeks are very pink, but he’s otherwise normal-looking, smiling openly at meeting Puck’s eyes.

“You know it’s for  _ real  _ the opposite, okay? I just want to make sure you know that.” Puck picks up a few pieces of gelt so he has something to do with at least one of his hands.

“Yeah,  _ for real _ me too,” Finn says with his very serious face. “That’s why it’s awesome.” 

“Cool, okay.” Puck nods. “I kind of don’t want to play this anymore, though,” he admits. “Share your winnings if I forfeit?”

“Hmmm.” Finn looks from his pile to Puck’s. “Are you ready to admit I’m Nana’s favorite?” He grins in a way that makes Puck’s insides twist up a little. 

Puck pretends to consider the offer before he raises an eyebrow. “A great miracle happened…”

“Yeah,” Finn says. “I’ll believe that the one year you don’t eat all the chocolate.” 


End file.
